


Yellow melding

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, fusion dance/DBZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto never expected to stumble out of a new fight and a new move with an epiphany. He felt as though he was still fused. He felt warm all over and he felt Kakashi all over him. It was just crazy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Yellow melding

“Naruto!” Naruto was patting down his chest as his body and mind reeled. That was such a unique situation and experience. He had never felt something like that before. They had done it out of desperation and he had never felt as though it would even work. How the hell had it managed to work?

He felt so strange being on his own. There had been that sense of rightness and strength when they had fused. They had messed up training and practice but somehow just now- and now it was over now it was done and Naruto didn’t know how he felt about any of that. Currently he just felt empty. He just felt alone and that felt so wrong.

“Naruto!” Sakura’s arms were on his shoulders and the slight shake she gave him. The way his body reacted felt so wrong. he had only been fused for a little bit but he was already so used to it. To his body being bigger and buffer. To his reflexes and his eyes- “Naruto look at me!” She slipped a hand under his chin and Naruto jerked away. “Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Sakura-chan.” He said softly as he forced himself to meet her gaze. Everything was so intense and his skin felt so wrong. just a few moments ago he had been another person and being himself again felt wrong in so many ways. Being that fusion had felt so good. All that knowledge and that strength. All of that- “Kakashi-sensei!” If he was like this. He jerked out of Sakura’s grip to find the man that he had been fused with. “Kakashi-sensei?”

“Naruto.” Sasuke raised his hand to stop Naruto from getting too close to them. Kakashi-sensei was on his knees and his uncovered skin above the mask was pale. “He’s coming down from the fusion just like you. If It had been shorter maybe he wouldn’t be like this. It was the first time you have done this. Maybe the earrings would have been better.”

“We don’t have the earrings.” Sakura snapped before she nudged Naruto and then Sasuke out of the way. “Sensei? Can you breathe okay? The two of you were fused for so long. None of us have managed to fuse before-“ She glanced over her shoulder as her palm glowed blue. “How is it you fused with Kakashi-sensei and you couldn’t fuse with anyone else?”

Actually Naruto sort of wanted to know that himself while the answer to that lay deep inside of him thanks to the fusion. It was because he had been melded so tightly with Kakashi just now that he understood now why his sensei worked and Sasuke simply had not.

“I thought the person best to fuse with Naruto would have been me.” Sasuke folded his arms. “We need to get back those earrings. With them we don’t have to worry about any dance.”

“Just worry about the two of you ending up permanently fused.” Sakura hissed. “But why not you two? You’re the perfect team?”

“But Sasuke and I don’t really understand each other.” Naruto said softly. “Or… I don’t think I understand Sasuke that well.” It just niggled at him because… Kakashi matched him and Sasuke did too but on an emotional level he and Sasuke couldn’t seem to meet? Even though they cared for each other. Kakashi had- “Can I talk to sensei a bit alone? Sasuke you.” Naruto rolled his eyes. “Can look for the earrings but the dance is the best thing we have.”

“Lame ass dance.” Sasuke muttered as he drew his sword. “Sakura-“

“Sensei will live.” She slapped her hands onto her knees before she got to her feet. “We should look for the elders again. If something goes wrong-“

“They can fuse.” Sasuke muttered. “It’s us that would be in danger.”

Naruto watched them vanish before his eyes before he took a deep breath. His skin felt weird. He was jumpy. He felt strange but he sat next to his sensei and took another slow breath. Kakashi glanced at him and Naruto fought back a smile at the man’s uncertain glance.

“That was interesting.” Naruto admitted as he glanced at the evening sky. “Being fused was like- we were one you know? Not Naruto. Not Kakashi-sensei. We were something new just now.” And it had felt amazing. “Kakaruto.” He joked before he met his sensei’s gaze. “And we felt everything that the other felt.” That had shaken him up. Feeling and knowing everything. “We were so strong.” So smart and so powerful. “We weren’t alone.” That was what was throwing him off now. “And I knew you. I felt what you felt even though you were a part of me.”

“We were something else. We no longer existed as individuals.” Kakashi’s slow exhale made Naruto shiver. “Absolutely nothing like the texts that I’ve read. That we were able to fuse together with the dance. You continuously surprise me Naruto.”

“I knew what you knew. I felt what you felt but it wasn’t me.” Naruto hugged his knees. “We were him. We were Kakaruto. Or Narushi. Whatever.” He shook his head. “For the first time I wasn’t alone. I felt love. I felt what you truly felt. The reason we fused? It’s because we understand each other and you love me. You always angle to match me. You’re willing to meet me where I am until I can find you so-“ Naruto cleared his throat. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“You know the answer to that.” Kakashi’s laugh was soft. “Why would I do that?” His gloved hand gently stroked Naruto’s hair. “You’re so young-“

“Young but old enough to fight and die?” Naruto bit out. “Really?”

“Younger than me and so naïve.” Kakashi’s hand didn’t twitch at Naruto’s words. “So sweet. I want to support you. Watch you become a man and I want you to be happy. There wasn’t any room for me. I just wanted to fight by your side but…” He trailed off. “Now you know. I care about you.”

“I knew you cared about me.” Naruto had woken up in training centres and hospitals with the man by his side enough times to know that. “You love me.” He stressed. “And until we fused? I would have never figured that out. For the first time-“ He cleared his throat. “I miss being fused. I was loved I wasn’t alone. When we broke apart? I didn’t want to.”

“It’s a dangerous thing.” Kakashi said softly as he pulled at the strands of Naruto’s hair. “I was never going to say anything. I didn’t think it would work but you were so determined. Then we were that and… It was warm.” His voice was hushed.

“It was warm.” Naruto stressed. “It was warm. We were so fast and strong and we were one.”

“I was never-“ Kakashi inched closed before he trailed his fingers over Naruto’s face. It was so warm and he would have caught the man’s fingers but instead he hugged his knees and listened. “I didn’t want to hold you back. After that fight with Gaara? You’ve been saving us all this time.”

“And you’ve been supporting me. Helping me.” Naruto stressed. “Can’t you see that I need you too? That I need what you have to give me. Give all of us.” He closed his eyes. “Fusion with you? I’m glad that it happened. I felt you. We became something else and we kicked that guy’s ass. That was a hell of a powerup and I learnt so much just by being fused with you. I didn’t just learn about you. I learned about me too.”

“Naruto-“ Naruto placed a hand over the man’s lips and shook his head. “Nar-“ He tried to speak but Naruto pressed harder.

“For the first time ever I wasn’t alone. I wasn’t hated. I wasn’t ignored. I was watched I was believed in. I was loved.” He slipped and crawled until he could place his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders. “We… together. We’re a team but there’s something in my chest. I want to set it free.” His voice trembled as he spoke. “Can’t I? There’s something there and you-“

“You’re so young. So cute and I always knew when the world pulled it’s head out of its ass they would love you.” Kakashi gently stroked his cheek. “How could anyone not love you? You’re Naruto and you always do what you say. You fight hard, you work hard. You protect your friends.”

“And you.” Naruto whispered. “Maybe if we were fused longer I’d fully understand but I’m not my parents. Even if I look like them. They loved me, they died loving me. Maybe the guy that gave you the eye would like me too but I’m me.” Naruto leaned harder until Kakashi wrapped a hand around his waist to steady him. “What was fusing like for you?”

“Everything.” The exposed skin over the mask turned rosy. “We became him and he was everything that I knew you-“

“I can’t get close to that him without you.” Naruto pointed out. “Can you? Will you?” His words hitched. “You love me so much I can still feel it.”

“You’re so-“ Kakashi pulled back but his actions were not to run. They were to tug the mask down. Naruto’s words froze on his tongue. There had been no hint of Kakashi’s face when fused, no way to prepare him. The man was. “Young.” Kakashi breathed as he tipped Naruto’s face up. “I feel like I’m stealing you away.”

“Steal me.” Naruto whispered. “Take me away from everything else. What I felt there? I can tell that it’s never going to be like that for anyone else.”

“So sweet and cute.” Kakashi breathed. “You make it hard.” His lips were so close to Naruto’s own. “To do the right thing.” He whispered against Naruto’s lips before he kissed him. Naruto melted into the embrace. Nothing like the fusion but this warmth. This sense of home. It was different to the fusion but it was the same warmth. Kakashi’s love filled him up and made him dizzy. It was perfect.


End file.
